Chaos Can Be Kind
by Skull135
Summary: Ice Heart is a cold hearted pony but when he gets his old friends back they set out to get there Elements so they can bring back Discordia and her father Discord they are the Elements Of Sin. there a summary your welcome BUT MORE? after years Discord is set free but he has a surprise A SON he is raised by the elements of harmony to be good and Discord lives in the castle
1. Chapter 1

Ice Heart

Age: 25

Looks: black coat short red mane jagged horn sword like gray pale eyes

Mark: Black broken heart with ice around it meaning: cold hearted ?

Power over: ice darkness sanity

SOMEONE BEGGED FOR A STORY LIKE THIS SO WHY NOT


	2. The Element Of Darkness

The Element of Darkness

I woke up to some noise out side "uhhhhhh" I groaned I had arrived in ponyville from fillydelphia for some peace I went to the bathroom and fixed my mane and went downstairs and out the door when I went out the sun was out and it just so happen that a beam got my eye "damn you Celestia and you sun powers" I mumbled I started to walk to a farm to see if I could get a apple when I got there there were two mares one pink and the other orange I walked over to them the pink one noticed me and ran "well that was a little rude" I said then looked over at the other mare "well howdy what can I get ya" she said in a western ascent "just an apple" I said she nodded and gave me and apple I gave her two bits and started to home but then I heard a loud crash I looked over to see a cyan and purple pony arguing the cyan one then took off but noticed me "hey there my name is Twilight Sparkle who are you" she asked "Ice Heart" I responded then she told me that she was living in the library I had to get some books so she showed me the way there

When we got there the lights were off when we clicked it on there were ponies everywhere I quickly ran out I hate being social when I got home I got my water some ships and started to the everfree forest and headed to the castle I liked it there it was quiet and peaceful plus a ghost was there I would talk to her and she would talk to me she told me to call her Moon weird name but hey I'm talking to a ghost when I got there I walked down to a chamber were the Elements of harmony were kept I walked over to a wall and layed down and went to sleep

When I woke up I saw a dark blue mare in front of me and there were all the girls I saw but the yellow and white one "well looks like the elements of harmony are here" the blue mare said it sounded like "Moon" I said she looked back and saw me she then started to shake "Ice you were supposed to stay asleep please just leave I don't want you to get hurt" she said then the cyan pony flew at me but I dodged "why are they attacking you Moon" I asked I then felt something hit the back off my head and passed out

When I woke up I was tied up to a plank "uh what happened" I said the ponies carrying me jumped and dropped me "why thanks first you attack me then you kidnap me" I said the purple one walked up to me "why did you summon Nightmare Moon" she asked I looked at her then I twisted around and used my horn to cut the bonds then I encased the area around us in ice then I started to encase the unicorns horns and the Pegasuses wings "now that we are in my playground why don't you tell me about what the buck just happened" I said then layed on my side the cyan one ran at me but yelled out in pain her wings were started to turn black "oh and I will freeze any of you on the inside if you try to attack me" I said with a yawn the purple one Twilight I think "how about you tell us why you were helping Nightmare Moon" I looked at her "who is Nightmare moon" I said again they then told me about her how Moon was her and what had happened

After they were done I looked down "well I guess that makes sense who would want to be my friend" I said then a blue light shinned I looked to see a mare she had blue fur and she was a alicorn "Moon" I asked she looked over to me and smiled "well kind of I am Luna" she said then she looked over to the other ponies "why are they frozen" she asked I blushed and started to unfreeze there horns and wings and I made the ice dome collapse Luna then walked over to me and her smile faded she looked deep into my eyes and saw death despair misery and sadness but saw a small emotion it was...love he loved Nightmare Moon a tear formed in her eye then looked at his neck and saw a mark it was Nightmare moons symbol "so you are it" she said in a calm voice " I will tell Celestia that the Element of darkness has risen girls please take care of Ice" I then felt anger boiling in my blood "i don't want to be looked after" I said then the cyan pony flew over to me and glared "who do you think you are we don't want to help you all you are is a piece of Shit that should die on the curb" she said I looked at her and yelled "THANKS JUST LIKE MY PARENTS WELL GUESS WHAT IF YOU MESS WITH ME I WILL FREEZE YOUR HEART AND SMASH IT MYSELF" she stepped back tears started to roll down my face "just like my parents" I mumbled I started to walk past the group and headed back to town the the orange pony started to run after me "wait please don't-" I turned around and she saw my eye had turned ice blue "leave me alone" as he talked she could feel a chill around her I then went on and when I got home I layed down and fell asleep

Like my parents


	3. Trying To Melt A Frozen Heart

Trying To Melt A Frozen Heart

I woke up to a lot of sawing sounds outside I walked to my window and saw the orange pony, applejack I think, was cutting some planks of wood I just went to my bathroom and did my mane and walked outside and saw the cyan pony,Rainbow...crash I think, was walking with the yellow coated pony the yellow pony noticed me and whispered something in to rainbow's ear she shook her head but the yellow pony gave her a stare that could kill Discord Rainbow then walked over to me and opened her mouth to say something but noticed my eyes started to change from pale gray to icicle blue and the area around me started to get colder I pushed past her and she hissed and looked at her side and saw it was red as if it was burned she then looked up and saw a white smoke coming off my body and every step I took there was ice which quickly melted "man whats his pr-" she stopped when she remembered what she had said and hung her head and walked back to her friend.

I walked into a big stallion who quickly moved back "hey there whats wrong partner" I looked up "sorry just some...things" I said "i get it I won't be nosy" he said "ya sorry" I then walked on but looked back and saw the trail of melted ice and calmed down and sighed "Nightmare Moon I miss you" I then heard a gasp I turned my head and saw a filly she had a bow on her head and sounded western "you miss her she is evil" I glared down at her and started to walk but a hoof in my side stopped me I looked over to see a orange Pegasus filly "hey don't ignore Applebloom answer her" I then moved past her but was stopped again by a white unicorn filly "if you don't answer us you will be sorry" I then started to summon ice pikes around me which started to shape into three small filly's then turned into the three filly's in front of me I then grabbed the unicorn sculpture and moved it the unicorn then moved she couldn't move I then grabbed the other two ice sculptures and moved them which the others did when I passed them the three ice sculptures melted and the filly's could move they ran to get some mare named Rarity yelling "BAD GUY" I sighed and headed to the grave yard and neared a tombstone and I leaned to it

_Here lies Fire Heart_

_ Loving Heart_

_ 1991-2011_

A tear trailed down my cheek but froze when it hit the ground I whispered "Mother" then I heard it my body started to give off a white mist and trees around me started to freeze "who's there" I said with an icy wind comeing from my mouth I then heard a hiss I turned around my eyes as blue as ice and saw a purple pony "Sparkle" I said but saw she had company "and a dragon" I then started to retraced my ice all of it heading for my heart she then came out "I-I-I w-was just s-seeing what you were d-d-doing" she said her voice stammered I then walked over to her and inhaled inhaling all the cold in her body. She felt warmth spread threw her body then looked at me "I'm sorry I followed you " then saw something behind me she seemed lost then she looked down I looked down and saw a symbol it was the same as the mark on my neck it then melted away I walked away and back into the town but was enveloped in a aura I looked over to see a white mare and around her was the three filly's "so you controlled my sister and her friends huh well you will pay for it" she said I cocked my head "your Rarity" I asked she nodded " I thought you were the pink one" I said she started to get mad "thats pinkie pie" she said with irritation "oooohhhhh ok I see" I said then I said something that would make anyone want to kill me "so that brat is your sister" she started to shake with anger my horn started to glow "HOW DARE YOU CALL MY DARLING SISTER A BRAT" she yelled then her anger started to leave her and she started to cough madly then a black mist started to come from her mouth. The filly's yelled and Twilight caught up with us and yelled "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER" then the black mist travel to me I opened my mouth and it slithered into my mouth I swallowed it and the white mist from earlier started to come from my mouth I looked up and saw a cloud I then blew the white mist and when it hit the cloud it froze and fell to the ground causing a loud THUD I walked over to it and put my horn on it it started to shrink I then grabbed it and chewed it I then turned to the mares and filly and yawned my teeth were sharp and pointed like a dogs "that was delicious" I said with a frown then turned to Rarity who was shocked but more calm "what did you do what was that" she asked confused "that Rarity was your darkness your other side trying to take over" I said "oh and no I did not 'control' those filly's I made them move they were pestering me" I then walked over to Rarity and got close to her face "and you better watch that Rainbow Crash because next time she comes close to me I will kill her" I said then walked off only to see Applejack in front of me she had anger in her eyes "you know all about ice magic so I can blame you for what is happened to Rainbow Dash" said then tried to buck me but when her hooves hit me her entire body froze "you killed Applejack" Twilight said with shock

I rolled my eyes then my horn started to glow white and Applejack's head unfroze she looked around "what in tarnatin" she then looked at me I sat down "just let me know when your ready to talk and not kick my face in" I said she looked at me with anger "you burned Rainbow dash" the others gasped "two things one so it's dash not crash two yes I did" I said as if it was nothing "she was bugging me" then felt something hit my head it felt like a brick I looked at it...it was a brick

I turned around to see the filly's "control your kids I will" I said they then launched another brick a ice pike grew out of the ground and impaled it then the three filly sculptures I made formed and I grabbed on of them and made it flip and land on its side the white filly did the same then I grabbed the earth filly sculpture and made its legs bend the filly's legs bended and she was leaning I then grabbed the Pegasus filly sculpture and made her wings cover her eyes "now are you going to behave" I asked I then looked over only to see a large group of ponies looking at me in amazement anger fear and then large light came from behind me I looked over to see Celestia looking down at me and said "you are the bearer of Darkness am I mistaken" she asked "hmmm I guess" I said with a shrug I then felt a pain on my neck I looked down to see the mark on my neck glow then looked up Celestia started to shake with anger " you are the one who has the power over Ice and you do not need your horn to do it am I right" she asked I nodded "and you know Nightmare Moon well am I correct" I nodded then I saw a hoof heading for me I looked over to see two ponies holding me down "then you are under arrest for unleashing her" I started to shake I looked around then a pain in my neck made me cough I looked down to see the symbol spreading around my neck and then I started to encase me and the two ponies in ice Celestia yelled for them to let go but I had frozen there hooves.

I then started to unfreeze my self and walked out of the ice I looked back and saw everyone was shocked I looked at Celestia "so can I unfreeze them or I could give them pneumonia and slowly kill them" I said she looked at me then said "yes you can unfreeze them and we will leave put this is not over" I then inhaled and the ice turned into a white mist and flew into my mouth the two ponies started to gasp for air then Celestia teleported away I then turned to the group of ponies "what" I said they all started to leave then I walked home then thought to my self 'you can't melt my frozen heart' then went inside and fell asleep.


	4. Family and Friend Reunion

Family and Friend Reunion

I woke up to a knock at my door I got up and walked down and opened it to see the yellow Pegasus from a while back "what" I said "um well I was hoping you could help me with something" she said I cocked my head "uh why not ask your 'friends'" I ask "well um I need someone who can use um ice magic" she said I sighed "i guess" she perked up "oh thank you" she then led me to her cottage and saw something huge "what...is that...a"i could not finish "um thats bo bo my polar bear" I looked at it and I swear it winked at me.

After making bo bo a cave Fluttershy told me that she would pay but I turned it down I then saw a light blue aura in my house when I walked in and saw something I never saw before I walked over to it it was a black top hat when I did shows then I saw it had the aura around it and I said one thing "sister" then for a long time a smile grew on to my face and my room turned cold I then walked outside my smile gone I then noticed a caravan rolling into town it had stars all over her and I knew who was inside I then walked into the park waiting for the fun I then heard yelling I looked over to see a group of ponies surrounding a azure colored mare with a white main her mark was a crescent moon with a wand I then walked over to the crowed and saw a can heading at her I summoned an ice pike and it impaled the can they all turned to see me they all looked shocked to see me I then walked into the center of the crowed "are you okay Trix" I asked "you know that cunt" a stallion with a gray coat said I turned to him my eyes were snow white "did you just call my sister a cunt" I asked the area around everyone started to get cold then the stallion yelled he was starting to freeze then when it was at his wings I froze it at the base and froze his wings then my horn glowed and the ice around his wing started to crack and then it shattered with his wings he cried out in pain.

I then looked over at Trix "it's ok come on I will take you home" I then lifted her up on my back and walked away and when I went into my house I lied her down on my bead she started to mumble "brother were are you" I put my hoof on her hoof "I'm right here Trixie" I whispered I then walk out and saw Applejack and Twilight at my door with anger "why is she here" Applejack asked "from what I can tell she needs food and is dehydrated she has two broken ribs" I said they then looked down no longer mad but sad then I looked over to see Rainbow looking at me with anger she then flew at me and hit me in the jaw I went back flying and crashed into my book shelves "RAINBOW WHAT THE BUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU" Twilight yelled I then started to fell my mind slipping bt before anything else happened I grew an I pike and hit it it made an echo and went around and then said 'help gang" then passed out my word travailing with the pikes noise.

Vinyl Scratch POV

I was playing at a bar when I heard it the old sigh my old friends used I quickly dashed out my Wub cannon in hoof

Single Note POV

I was flying the night like normal but I heard the noise I quickly turned heading for Ponyville her fangs growing longer and spreading her bat wings.

Spitfire POV

I was training with my team when I heard the sound that I wanted to hear I quickly dashed to Ponyville cracking my hooves

Derpy's POV

I was in Cantrlot delivering a package when I heard the echo and his word I quickly flew to Ponyville I was carrying a needle filled with his blood to heal him.

? POV

I could here my friends call for help but I was encased in stone when I get out of her I will see you my friends.

All POV

We are coming Ice Heart

Ice Heart POV

I was about to pass out but I saw a needle fly threw the door and hit me in the chest I squeezed the plunger and felt better I then got up and then pointed at the door they all looked back to see my gang Vinyl pointing her Cannon at them, Note ready to pounce her fangs dripping with venom, Spitfire had bronze hooves on and bashed them together to show how thick they were and Derby she had needles filled with different potions I walked over to them and I spread my arms "glad to have you guys...err...girls back" I said they smiled and gave me a hug then I turned around and saw the shocked faces of the mares Rainbow was looking at Spitfire I then walked over to Spitfire and she flew at Rainbow Dash upper cutting her in the jaw she fell to the floor and looked shocked "mess with my friends and I will mess you up" she said then I felt it "hey girls looks like my sister is waking up" I said they all dashed up stairs "OH NO YOU DON'T THATS MY SISTER DAMN IT" I yelled and dashed upstairs.

We were up in my room sitting around Trixie she was telling us what had happened after she was done I embraced her tears in my gray eyes then I let her go then looked at the gang "well look at this just like old times" I said with one of my rare smiles they giggled and nodded Note sighed "it's just like when we were foals " we all laughed at old times then my face turned serious "have any of you got you element yet" the shook there heads "well good news I have I am the element of darkness" they all gasped as I sow them my mark then the Pink pony came from my roof but did not fall "DUH DUH DUUUUUUH" then left "I get the feeling Discordia and that pony would be best friends or worst enemy's" I said then we all laughed "huh so is Discordia still frozen in stone with her father" I asked Derby nodded "i saw her" we then came to a conclusion and smiled like the devils children "prepare Celestia the elements of Sin are back" I said with a smile and my mark glowed


	5. Getting Our Friend Back

About the gang

Derpy: a normal mail mare was skilled in potion making and could make any healer, antidote, or poison she was best friends with Spitfire so when Spitfire joined the gang she did as well

Known as: POTION MAKER

Element: Lies/Honesty

Spitfire: a lot is known about Spitfire she is famous but when she was a foal she was shy but strong hooves helped her survive she joined the gang because she wanted to be stronger she has bronze hooves she wears when she fights

Known as: FORCE

Element: Betrayal/Loyalty

Single Note: she was a bat pony who hated bullies she was special her fangs could grow longer and venom were in them she joined the gang because she wanted to get rid of kids who were mean

Known as:ASSASIN

Element:Greed/Generosity

Vinyl Scratch: when she was a filly she was picked on because of her eyes then Single Note helped her out and then she asked if she could join Ice said yes

Known as: HEAVY WEAPONS

Element: Cruelty/Kindness

Discordia: Not much is known about her she can not summon anything at will like her father but is still good at magic she is skilled in strategy and summoning spells

Known as: STRATEGIST

Element:Misery/Laughter

Ice Heart: Mostly unknown very deadly

Known as: FREEZING DEATH

Element: Darkness/Magic

Getting Our Friend Back

Time To Fight

I was downstairs making something to eat I heard hooves clopping on wood I looked over to see Spitfire helping Trixie down I smiled "thanks Spit" she smiled and sat Trix down she was still a little weak but had got some of her strength back I then sat down a plate of pancakes when everyone was down we started to talk about how we are going to get Discodia's statue Spit suggested we break in and get it "hm that might work" I said then smiled a devilish smile "and I know the perfect distraction"

I knocked on the door and a purple unicorn answered "hello Twilight I just need you to NOW" then Single Note sank her fangs into her leg she tried to scream but I blue a mist that froze her mouth then she fell "nice Note" I said with a smile "oh you flatter me" she said with a wicked smile we then grabbed Twilight by the legs and teleported us home after that I encased her in non-freezing ice when she woke up she saw me, Single Note, Vinyl Scratch, Derpy Hooves and Spitfire I walked over to her with a small ice pike floating besides me "ok Sparkle we need you to tell Celestia and Luna to come over for..." I looked over at Vinyl "like three four hours" she said I turned back to her "and if you don't well Single Note how much longer till she dies from your venom" she thought for a minute "like one...two hours tops" she said with a shrug "so unless you want your friends to grieve over your grave you will do it" I then raised the pike and started to cut a demon eye on her arm "and this so we can see what you are doing" I said with a smile I then sent her back to her house.

After the princesses left I turned us all into a white mist and we were in the garden "ok me and Vinyl will look east and north you three look south and west" they all nodded and headed out after a while we saw it "aww look at her she looks so sad " I said with a fake goo goo voice vinyl snickered I then grabbed the statue and and focused my dark energy into the statue and then the stone cracked and fell and standing there was a mare with on leg as a zebra, one as a lions,one as a normal pony and the other one a eagles her coat was pure black like me she looked down and smiled tears streamed down her face "you guys saved me" then the others got here I looked around and sighed "I need some guy friends" I said they all giggled then I turned us all into the white mist and we were at my house but there was a slight problem "hmm now when did I put Celestia and Luna statues in my ho-HOLY SHIT THERE REAL" I yelp and hid behind Discordia I then walked back up"um anyway why are you in my house" I asked then the element bearers walked in "huh well Single Note take a note 'always kill one who we poison' read it and email it to Derpy" I said in a smarty pants voice I then looked over and smiled "well the elements of Harmony versus the elements of Sin opposites that's funny" I said I then looked back and saw that the girls had the elements I grinned but we were teleported some were I then noticed we were all in different rooms.

I looked around and saw Twilight was looking at me with pure rage I then summoned I large ice beam and lied on it "ok lets get this over with" I said and I summoned millions of ice monsters but then I saw her horn giving off heat "oh shit she knows fire magic" I said she then started to shot beams of fire at my monsters "HUH YOU HIT SNUGGLEBOTTOMS" I gasped then I smiled 'can you see you can win" I said I then jumped down and walked over to her she threw a fire ball at me I swiftly dodged it and ran at her I grew a black ice pike and then I impaled it into her heart she gasped and I smiled she then fell to the ground then started to disappear I grinned "i win" then I vanished

Magic has been stopped

Vinyl Scratch POV

I looked around and saw Fluttershy hiding I may be the embodiment of cruelty but she did nothing I sighed I walked over to her and pointed my WUB cannon at her and shot she fainted at power 1 I smiled "well no one got hurt" I said then vanished

Kindness has been hurt

Single Note POV

I looked around and found Rarity looking for me I smirked and was about to pounce on my pry but was hit in the back my a beam of light I turned over to see Rarity charging at me I smirked I then dodged and opened my mouth wide then sank my teeth into her neck and injected my venom into her neck she died in three seconds I then smiled my wicked smile

Generosity has be stolen

Spitfire POV

I was flying around and finally found Rainbow Dash "hey come her" I called she then flew at me "ok my plan is working I need you to trust me" I said she looked at me confused "did you really think I would betray you guys" I said with shock "n-no I was just" I cut her off bye slamming my braze hooves crushing her skull popping her brain like a balloon I smiled "well you should have" and I vanished

Loyalty has been crushed

Discordia POV

Me and my best friend Pinkie pie were talking about partys and things then she gasped "i have never threw a misery party" I gasped she then slammed her head into the wall killing her "uh ok" I said then vanished

Laughter has been silenced

Derpy POV

I was walking around trying to find Applejack "were are you I'm scared I cried out and tears came down my face " I'm right here sugercube" turned around to see her galloping to me then hugged me everything will be just-GUH" she looked down to see my evil grin and the needle in her side the needle was Ice Hearts blood which will freeze anyone on the inside she then melted away I smiled "fine" and disappeared

Honesty is a Lie

Ice Heart POV

after the fights were over we returned to my house the elements of harmony were on the floor knocked out Celestia and Lune quickly left I turned to my gang and said "well that was random...WHO WANTS CAKE" I called they all shouted in agreement "me to" I looked over to see Pinkie pie "um Discordia are you two friends" I asked they nodded I face hoofed "i knew this would happen and we all went and got some cake.


	6. Paradox

Paradox

Species: Draconequus

Father: Discord

Mother:?

Discord: Loves his son and retired to take care of him but can not so he asks a pony to

Paradox: Love Chocolate milk and to sleep on clouds

Parts

Left leg: dragon claws black

Right leg: panther paw

Left back leg: spider leg

Right back leg: dogs leg

Head same as discords

Left horn: demon

Right horn: antlers

Tail: long cobra tail

Has a sharp tooth like discord

Wings

Left: bat

Right:griffons


	7. Meet Paradox

Meet Paradox

Discord POV

I was walking around I was I won't lie scared I was waiting for the time the year the day I would be free but my son…he comes first he is what is important I looked over to see the stone gate breaking I grabbed a bundle of joy and flew to it and then a light flashed and I was free I looked down and saw he was ok I then looked around and saw the castle I flew to it I turned the glass into butterflies and flew into the throne room there was Celestia wide eyed I flew to her "I need you help Tia" I said she glared at me "why in the world would I help you" I held him out and her eyes widened "y-you want me to raise him" I nodded "I want you to help him I am retiring and I need a place to stay and I can't teach him well" I said a tear in my eye she got up and hugged me "I will help you Cor" I hugged her back "thank you Tia" I whispered then I gave her Paradox I was about to leave but I felt something grab my wing I turned and saw Paradox his dark purple eyes looking at me "I'm sorry Paradox" I then looked at Tia she had a smile "Discord you may live her" I was stunned then I flew at her and held her in a hug "thank you Tia thank you" I said then I looked down and saw Paradox giggling and making kissing noises "wow you are already trying to be funny" I said then laughed and turned to Tia "thank you Tia for everything" and they left.

13 Years Later…Paradox POV

I was waking up I looked around and saw my toy Sing song the dragon I grabbed him and went into the hall way I then snapped my fingers and I was in the dinning hall "hey Tia" I said with a wave of my dragon claw she smiled "hello Paradox" she said I looked around "were is dad" I asked I then saw he was in the air sleeping on a cloud I ginned evilly I then flew up there and hit the cloud and thundered the started to spark which shocked Discord "AH AH AH HOT" he ran around the room I was laughing my tail off then he summoned a pool and jumped in he then came up and smiled at me "you are getting better and better at this' I smiled "hey dad can I see the Elements of Harmony" I asked he smiled "well ask Celestia" he pointed to her "I guess I will summon them" I flew up in happiness "but don't do anything bad" then I snapped my fingers and a monocle appeared over my eye a mustache a tux and a top hat "oh that is the least fanciest thing you have said" I said in a snobby voice they both giggled then I summoned a fez "by the way dad I were a fez now fezzes are cool' I said she smirked then fell over laughing "oh man you are my son" he said I smiled then went up to the cloud and took a nap

I woke up to some ponies talking I peaked over my cloud and then saw the Elements of Harmony and my dad a blue Pegasus was in my dads face I frowned then with a *SNAP* a purple cloud appeared over its head "what the-" then it started to rain chocolate "why you little" I then burst out laughing my fez fell off and landed on a white mare unicorn "excuse me can you throw me my fez" I called she looked up and gasped when she saw me "sooo is that a no" I asked I then flew down and in front of her I then grabbed my fez and flew over to dad the blue mare ran at me and up in my face "did you make that cloud" she growled

I put my finger to my chin and thought "well I don't know" I said then I snapped my fingers "would you like a chocolate milk of glass" I asked she glared "fine more for me" I then drank the glass then threw the chocolate milk and it exploded I then looked at the pink pony I walked over to her and looked into her eyes "okie" I said "dokie" she said then we both smiled then jumped up and high hoofed "LOKIE" and we started a laughing fit then looked at her "you are funny" then I gasped "do you like parties" I asked her eyes grew wide and sparkled "YES" we then started to talk about different parties and how to make them more

"hey dad can I go to Ponyville it sounds fun" I said he looked nervous but the blue, lavender, orange and White one yelled "NO" I recoiled it was like being hit with a wall I looked at Pinkie pie "I think it would be fun if he came over" she said I then looked at the yellow Pegasus she had not talked the entire time I walked over to her "are you ok" I asked she looked at me her then at dad then walked over to Pinkie "I think it would be nice if he…came over" she said I then started to yell in joy but a zipper appeared over my mouth I looked around and saw my dad snickering I then snapped y fingers and his hair turned pink I then flew over and stamped his head it read

100% Paradox Approved

Me, Celestia and Pinkie started to laugh he just chuckled "yes very funny" he said I then flew over to Celestia and hugged her "I love you mommy" I said the room fell silent I then walked over to my dad "she is my mommy so you need to get married" I said he looked shocked so did Celestia then I walked outside "I'll be outside" I called I then walked out Ready to go to Ponyville


End file.
